EPCOT
EPCOT was the second park to be made and is the main setting for KK3. It consists of 2 Lands- Future World and World Showcase- with several individual pavillions in each. The Keepers have ended up here quite a bit and so quite a few of the attractions are mentioned. Appearences Future World Spaceship Earth This geodesic Sphere became the hiding place for Willa when she couldn't find the return and was chased by French Gaurds and Security. (KK4) Wonders of Life This abadoned Pavillion was one of the places where Wayne was hidden. The Keepers tried twice to find him and free him, both times leading to disaster as The Overtakers found out the Keepers plan. Finn even had to battle Gigabyte- a massive python- in order to save the others. (KK3) Mission: Space Charlene and Maybeck found a hidden video from Wayne in here using the images Jess had seen previously. (KK3) Test Track Finn and Philby almost died when their car became under the control of Maleficent and went to fast. They also met Maleficent when the car was stuck in The Hot Room and she was in The Cold Room. (KK3) The Sea With Nemo and Friends The Keepers used The Lounge in here to hide from The Overtakers as it was a safe place. The Land Jess and Amanda searched for clues in here first both they got persued onto Living With The Land by Wanda, whom the girls didn't know at the moment. To escape, they jumped off of the boat and got their tickets taken off of them for a year. Later at night, Jess and Willa went on Soarin' and discovered they were changing the California film to New York. They also discovered a hidden slide in the California film of a seat belt and a Maintaenence Journal of a problem with a seat belt. The girls gave away their cover and was chased across the catwalks above the ride by a man testing the New York flm. World Showcase France Jess, Charlene and Willa looked for clues in France but were attacked by Jesters and a Gargoyle. (KK3) Later on, Willa was chased from here by the French Gaurds. (KK4) Morocco Maybeck and Willa stole a spindle from here to try to save Amanda but also came face to face with a rebel Overtaker, Jafar. (KK4) China Finn and Charlene stole a spindle from the Chinese Acrobatics rountine whilst running from rebel Overtaker Shan-Yu and The Huns. They got help though from Dillard and Mulan. (KK4) Norway Philby and Maybeck went on a ride on Maelstrom to get a sword, only to be attacked by Trolls, Gnomes and a Poler Bear. (KK3) Later, in Maelstrom, Philby, Charlene and Finn battled Trolls when they found out Charlene had been crossed over by The Overtakers. In there Philby kissed Charlene in order to break the speel The Evil Queen put on her. Also in Norway's Stave Church, The Keepers got a Kim Posssible mission from Wayne which gave them several clues about The Overtakers plan. (KK4) Mexico At the top of The Mayan Temple, there is the control Booth fot Illuminations: Refelection of Earth. Here Amanda kept watch over The Keepers (KK3) Later Finn and Philby returned to search for Charlene and Finn and Maybeck returned to create a diversion and signal. (KK4) Illuminations: Reflections of Earth Reflections of Earth: The Keepers realised that Wayne was being held captive in the box on the side of the World Barge. They snuck back there and after dealing with security they got him out. (KK3) Gallery '' 250px-1 epcot spaceship earth 2010a.jpg|Spaceship Earth, Future World Epcot-map.jpg|EPCOT Map Epcot-france.jpg|France, World Showcase P116500-Orlando-MissionSPACE.jpg|Mission: Space, Future World Epcot-mexico-b.jpg|Mexico's Mayan Temple, World Showcase Soarin.jpg|Soarin', Future World WdwMaelstrom media.jpg|Norway's Maelstrom, World Showcase Wonders of life pavilion at epcot.jpg|Abandoned Wonders of Life, Future Showcase '' Category:Parks Category:Locations Category:Disney Property